The nice
by SpilerCaer
Summary: AU, after fight Grimmjow vs Ichigo


**The nice**

Gathered a lot of people. Shinigami added to the company of Ichigo, a red girl, Nnoitora and Tesla. Nell pulled unconscious Grimmjow away and put up him under a boulder.

Of course, she is not the red girl, but the medical snot do not roll on the road, too. She had to try, because Ichigo and Nnoitora did not were shy and waved their backswords without caution, without stint. Backswords were huge, the wounds are deep as a result, and where from does the little girl take so much snot? She had treated only the most serious wounds. Well, Grimmjow was unconscious, didn't rotated, and didn't grumbled.

- No more... - Nell sighed and sniffed just in case. Miracle has not happened - the snot run out completely. - Well, why are you so big Glimmdzou-sama?

Nell tapped palm Sexta on the cheek. No reaction. She listened. He was breathing, that's good.

The girl sat next with a determined look, put her cheek on the fist and began to stare at Grimmjow.

Rumble, jingle, swearing, peep of the red and enthusiastic cries of little girls with pink hair came from behind the boulder. Life went on.

Nell sighed and poked a finger of Sexta in the shoulder. Nothing.

- Do not tell me you going to die, - murmured the girl. - You will be worse. Let's see...

And Nell poke a finger in the rib. Grimmjow shuddered and moaned softly.

- It worked! - beamed Nell. - You afraid of being tickled until now!

And the girl poked her finger in the ribs arrancar again. He roared something dully and his eyelashes fluttered. Blue eyes stared blankly at the sky, then sought out Nell.

- What the hell...

- Hush! - Nell told, putting her palm on the Grimmjow's lips. - Does it hurt anything?

Sexta mumbled something, staring at the girl indignantly. He moved his hand slightly, then tried shook his head to release the organ of speech, but groaned in pain.

- Aching, - summed Nell. - Do not move. We must wait a bit, the snot are accumulating.

And she took her hand from the Sexta's lips.

- What? - Roared Grimmjow.

- Hush! - Palm sealed arrancar's mouth tightly again. She was a child, but Nell's hand was heavy. - Otherwise, they all will run away.

- Run? - Sexta mumbled with his mouth clamped.

- Will be scared and run away, - the girl affirmed seriously.

Of course, these psychos - the one-eyed shinigami, Ichigo and Nnoitora - will not run away, on the contrary, they will come running here to finish the Sixth. But such talk does should not say to Jeagerjaques, he is ready to fight always, even if the weapons will consist of his teeth and little finger, which could not move. Hence the conclusion: it is necessary to convince Grimmjow that all will run away, and he will not beat anybody, because he does not catch even a turtle in its present state.

- Ofcourse. They can not clarify the relationship each other, and here you are. They'll run away, look for them later...

- ... ferffanf...

- What?

- Understand! - Sexta roared louder. - Take away the hand!

- Oh, it's... - Nell removed her palm obediently and smiled broadly.

Grimmjow muttered something unintelligible gloomily and tried to sit up. The attempt was failed miserably.

Nell sat motionless and watched closely the arrancar's attempts. She had not thought even to offer assistance. Nell knew the stubborn nature of Grimmjow too well. He would never accept the help from anyone. And Nell had only to observe.

Sexta been able to sit down after a while, leaning against the boulder. He was breathing heavily, as if after a marathon, and was so pale. He was lucky - Nell's snot acted qualitatively and had protected him from bleeding.

- What the hell are you spend your time on me? - Asked Grimmjow, taking a breath. And then he sparkled with blue eyes at the girl suspiciously.

- Glimmdzou-sama is good, - the baby said sighing the obvious truth to stubborn.

- What is? - Jeagerjaques bristled in response.

- Rightly, - Nell nodded. - Just a very stubborn and stupid, like a cork.

- What? - Arrancar's hand drowned in scarlet.

- You've heard. And do not yell, all will run away, - said the girl gazing on his hand pensively.

- Who's stupid? Here are just a come on without dabbl-sero, - explained Grimmjow, lowering the tone and refusing to attack.

- You're stupid. Doesn't know what about the fool, but you are stupid - is true. Stupid, stupid.

- I'll catch you and kill, - the Sixth told calmly with his eyes closed and head thrown back.

- Do not kill, - Nell replied. - You're never touched such a little thing like me.

- I'll attach your feet to your ears, - arranсar thought and decided.

- I'll survive that, - baby thought and said too. - Oh, the snot has accumulated!

- Do not dare to smear me by this filth! - Grimmjow roared, staring at the girl warily.

- More snot - the sooner recover, - baby declared and put snot on his chest.

- It's... it... - The Sixth tried to say something indignantly about the snot smeared on his chest, but he simply had no words.

- This is useful, - smart aleck nodded and slapped the next portion to the Grimmjow's neck.

Sexta closed his eyes gloomily and remained silent courageously all the time, until Nell jeered at him. No, he understood that "filth" is therapeutic, but disgusting form of it beat any desire to use it as medicine.

- Very disgusting? - Nell asked, wiping the remedy arrancar's chest concentrated.

Grimmjow froze, differenced the sorrow in voice of child, then opened his eyes and muttered reluctantly:

- Tolerance.

Nell broke into a smile immediately and added a portion of snot on his neck, rubbing of a wound wich inflicted by Nnoitora. Sexta tolerated because the pain was gone actually, and the wound looked much better than before. "The filth" acted and acted not bad. He was able to move his hands freely than took advantage immediately. He caught Nell by the chin and peered into a crack in the girl's mask.

- Is it a work of Nnoitora?

She freed herself and said nothing.

- What's a pity you had not finished him off.

The girl raised her eyebrows questioningly and sniffed funny.

Grimmjow frowned. Perhaps she had forgotten she took her true form recently.

Nell touched the wound on the chest of the Sixth gently and asked:

- Does it hurt?

- No, - arrancar said and closed his eyes again. Wounds heal, but he is still too weak to get up.

- Nell tired, - the girl sighed. And then Grimmjow felt... He opened his eyes dazed. Nell lay down beside him, resting her head on his lap. He did not have time to say, girl just fell asleep instantly.

- Damn... - the Sixth sighed hopelessly, staring at little body pressed to his leg. Then he listened. Noise of battle was still could heard due to the boulder.

He picked up scraps of his jacket, twiddled it in the hands, made the knot, one more...

Grimmjow just listening some time, trying to define the result of the battle, then it remains just a quiet sniff a sleeping child. It was lost when Jeagerjaques was piled of fatigue. "Probably, the effect of Nell's snot" - he thought, falling into the darkness.

He shuddered, feeling a touch to the cheek.

- Glimmdzou!

- What is it? - Sexta muttered, opened one eye reluctantly.

- Where is everybody?

- What?

Grimmjow listened. It was quietly. They killed each other or what?

- I was there. Nobody. They're gone?

- Damn!

Jeagerjaques rose to his feet difficultly, leaning his arm on a boulder. Nell looked at him inquiringly. The Sixth swore under his breath and made a couple of steps, holding on to the stone surface.

- Glimmdzou!

- Leave me alone, - arranсar roared, making another step. He wanted to grab a boulder with both hands, but the left hand was busy somewhat. Became easier after a couple of next steps. And Grimmjow been able to walk without holding onto anything. Slowly and hesitantly, but still...

Nell watched him go.

- Glimmdzou!

- Get lost, petty, - Sexta snarled going away from the boulder. He did not look back.

- Glimmdzou! Glimmdzou!

The girl ran to him, judging by the cries approaching. Arrancar tried to go faster.

- Glimmdz... Ouch!

Sixth stopped and threw back his head, staring at the sky. Then he turned around, after all.

Girl lay on the sand, tears stream flowed down her cheeks.

Grimmjow covered his eyes with his hand and sighed.

- Kill, - he muttered under his breath and trudged to Nell. He lifted her out the sand, put on her feet and brushed off her clothes.

- What is it? - The girl pointed to his left arm.

Arrancar turned his eyes slowly to thing that clutched in his hands the whole time. Even blinked. This is...

He held out hand awkwardly and said:

- This is for you.

- To me? True? - Nell looked incredulous to the face of the Sixth.

- Yes.

The girl took the rabbit gently, which Grimmjow somehow made from scraps of his clothing. Well, it looked like a rabbit. A little bit. Almost. And Sexta had no clue why he was spending time on this nonsense. But when Nell put her homemade toy to her chest and smiled happily, he bit his lip not to smile back. Jeagerjaques turned around hastily and went forward. While the girl enjoys a toy, he can still manage to get away.

He suddenly heard the sound of quick light steps suddenly behind him. Grimmjow turning round abruptly and not keep his balance and fell onto the sand, sat down and looked up. Flexible girl bent over him, dropping wave of green hair to Seksta's shoulder. Warm breath warmed the cheek, and clear green eyes were very, very close.

Silence. Eternity in an instant. And a dazzling smile. Quick exhalation and hot whisper:

- Thank you!

Nelliel Tu Odershvank holding in her hand a rabbit awkwardly, like a little girl.


End file.
